Legend of the Omega: Book I
by TheSilverSaiyanBaron
Summary: This is a AU based after the Buu saga, Gt never happened. There once existed a legend of a Warrior with incredible power, so powerful in fact he was mistaken for a God! Complete summary inside
1. Default Chapter

**Legend of the Omega: Book I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**A/N: This is an AU based after the Buu saga, Gt never happened. There once existed a legend of a Warrior with incredible power, so powerful in fact he was mistaken for a God! Now after eon's the legend had vanished into the cosmos, but after the defeat of Buu by Goku something has awoken the prophecy, now Baron and Iwamori battle for the fate of the galaxy as the Legend of Keiser has arisen!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

No one knew for certain what drove Keiser insane, for years the warrior had battled and defended the planet. Some say Keiser becoming the Legendary Omega drove him mad others believe the thrill of competition took its toll to the point he had gone to far to turn back once he Transformed. The roar of the crowd was in full song as Baron stood a few feet from his opponite a medium built monk known as Iwamori. Baron's short spiky black hair flowed with the wind while his pale blue karate Gi rustled with the gentle breeze, across the ring Iwamoris large monk robe blew in the wind as his piercing blue eyes watched his opponite intently. The bell rang and the two warriors went into very similar stances " this is it Baron! Be ready to lose!" Iwamori yelled across the ring as his energy began to steadily climb. Baron simply smirked as his energy began to climb as well, in a flash of light the two combatants where engaged there speed amazing, the audience stared in awe as the two combatants displayed there speed and skill. " This is absolutely amazing!" the announcer yelled as the air around the arena crackled with life.

The arena shook as each blow the other dealt shattered the tiles of the arena floor " folk's you thought lasts years battle was something well look at these two now!" the announcer yelled referring to last years match that Baron took after fighting for nearly 5 hours. Baron and Iwamori continued to attack and counter attack each other, every blow one threw the other would block so it went vice versa, " give it up Baron!" Iwamori yelled a sinister look in his eye's that had never been there before, " no way am I going to lose this!" Baron replied back blocking a stiff elbow, counter attacking with a straight jab that was just as easily blocked. Never had the planet Omega seen such a tournament, every year the tournament was held to see which competitor had improved the most this years was proving to be very intense. The two combatants leaped away from one another landing a few yards apart. " I must admit Baron you are truly worthy of my time" Iwamori said looking Baron in the eye's. " Yes I have to agree, shame it has to end so soon" Baron said his energy spiking and leveling then spiking again nearing his maximum. Iwamori simply smirked as his energy began to climb at a amazing rate his muscles bulging much like Roshi's. The arena shook violently as Baron let a mighty roar escape his body a large blue aura exploding outward away from his body. Iwamori simply smiled as his energy suddenly exploded out shattering several tiles around his feet as he stared across the ring at Baron who looked slightly impressed his power is amazing Baron thought to himself. The air around the arena crackled with energy as bolts of lightning crackled through the air around everyone.

The audience became silent as Baron and Iwamori vanished from sight, leaving nothing but dust trails. The air become compacted as the two warriors moved at incredible speed flashing into one another exchanging furious blows and quickly vanishing from sight once more. The audience roared with excitement as Iwamori and Baron exchanged blow's so fast and furious it seemed to shake the very arena, " my gosh everyone look at these two go!" the announcer yelled into his microphone as a large chunk of the ring splintered into millions of pieces. Iwamori removed his foot from the large crater with a smile " Baron you may be strong, but I am going to win this day" Iwamori said in a somber tone as his energy suddenly doubled. Baron never budged as powerful gusts of wind began to pick up shaking the entire arena. His power it's unreal but nothing I can't beat Baron said to himself as he covered his eyes as dust and thing's blew toward him. Iwamori yelled to the sky as he charged Baron full out, with a smirk Baron charged toward him full speed the two clashed exchanging a fierce Combo of kicks and punches non of them landing there marks. The two warriors moved from one side of the arena to the other exchanging the fierce combo, Baron's energy steadily climbed as he ducked a right hook, flipping away as Iwamori aimed a sweep kick that missed its mark.

Baron kicked off the edge of the ring heading toward Iwamori with a fierce look of determination written across his face as he slammed a knee into Iwamori faster then he could block, the large warrior bent double quickly recovering with a upper cut that sent Baron into the air. Correcting himself Baron grinned " steel dragon!" Baron yelled a large silver ball of energy forming into his right hand. Iwamori smirked as his hands began to glow a bright golden " eye's of Osiris!" Iwamori yelled as he moved his arms forward unleashing the blast toward Baron who unleashed his attack at the same time. The blast's connected with one another pushing and shoving " oh my gosh look at this! Their blast's are locked in a tug of war!" The announcer screamed into the microphone, as the audience became ecstatic. Tiles began to lift into the air as the beams pushed against one another " who is going to win this tug of war!" the announcer yelled as Baron began to shove back along with Iwamori " come on Baron!" Iwamori screamed as he began to move forward pushing Baron back even farther. " No! I will not be defeated!" Baron roared as he unleashed a mass amount of energy into the already swirling mass of energy. The arena cracked and broke as the energy bore down into the ground as Baron landed several feet away his feet digging into the tiles as he locked himself in place. Iwamori smiled as he dug his feet into the arena floor the blast grew and finally exploding in a flash of white energy blinding everyone in the stands, the explosion was so vast it sent shock waves in all directions.

As the light faded neither Baron nor Iwarmori stood in the ring on each side of the arena against the brick wall of the stands each warrior sat in the grass slumped against the wall. " Oh my! People Baron and Iwamori are out of the ring so both have been disqualified!" the announcer screamed into the microphone as Baron slowly staggered to his feet looking around. " Shit...I'm out" Baron muttered to himself as he looked across the arena that sat with a tremendous crater in the center. Iwamori stood up and looked across the destroyed arena looking into Baron's eye's " I am pleased to see you out as well old friend" Iwamori said smiling as he and Baron climbed back into the arena shaking hands smiling. " Well you seen it here folks! What a great battle to end in a stalemate!" the announcer yelled into the microphone as Baron and Iwamori bowed and walked from the destroyed arena. " Baron next year you're going down" Iwamori said giving Baron a thumb down sign, Baron smiled " yeah what ever bro, you are the one going down" Baron said mocking the thumbs down. Thousands of miles away from the planet Omega on a near by moon a hand reaches into the lifeless sky. A figure stands from the moon and looks toward the shining blue green planet his long white hair flowing down to his shoulders " my children I have returned..." the strange warrior said in a evil tone as energy encircled him as he shot toward planet Omega.

**A/N: Well what did everyone think? Please review the more reviews I have the faster I'll update! This story is based upon an idea I got a few days ago up until now I've not had a good idea how to do it, so I hope everyone will enjoy! **

**Baron- 700,000 Max: 4,500,000**

**Iwamori- 550,000 Max: 3,500,000**


	2. Take Over

**Legend of the Omega: Book I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter 2: Take Over**

Baron and Iwamori walked into a large crowd of people as they left the tournament grounds. " Baron you have become tremendously strong, I mean it was actually hard to fight you this time" Iwamori said looking at his friend for nearly 10 years. " Indeed Iwamori, but you have grown in power as well" Baron said smiling at his large friend. A large sphere of energy burst through the atmosphere heading into a large open canyon. " What the hell was that!" Iwamori yelled looking around his eyes wide with fear. Baron looked at his friend as a creeping feeling came into his mind this is not good! That power has got to be fifty times as strong as Iwamori and me Barons mind screamed as he looked at Iwamori. The light around the light around the sphere faded as gusts of wind erupted through out the canyon up rooting trees and moving rocks, " I am home" the warrior said his eyes flashing a dark red. Baron and Iwamori looked toward the north as a strange light engulfed the entire canyon " Baron...it's coming this way!" Iwamori yelled as the light slowly faded. Baron stood still as the power suddenly began to move its coming Baron said to himself as the power moved in a flash from one side of the planet to the other then back toward there area. The entire planet seemed to shake as fire began to erupt all across the city as twenty or more city's vanished in the matter of seconds " there is no way!" Iwamori yelled as he fell to his knee's feeling millions of lives snuffed out in an instant.

The strange warrior hovered over the city Baron and Iwamori where located " Iwamori get a grip on yourself he's here" Baron said never moving only turning his eyes toward his friend. Iwamori stood up looking toward the sky as the strange being floated over the city " all right Iwamori let's go see what he want's" Baron said as he floated up into the sky soon followed by Iwamori. Baron and Iwamori stopped a few yards from the stranger " who are you?" Baron asked looking into his eyes searching out his true intentions. " I am Keiser" Keiser replied in a slightly mused manner. Baron searched his thoughts feeling, as he knew this name for a strange reason. " Keiser!" Baron yelled his eyes wide " you are the legendary Omega!" Baron said again calming down every muscle in his body tense not from worry but from fear. Iwamori looked at Baron then back to Keiser " how can you be the legendary Omega? Shouldn't you be dead?" Iwamori asked looking toward Keiser wanting a answer. Keiser looked at the two warriors with interest " well to answer your question, yes I should be dead and I was but you see after the monster Majin buu was destroyed something happened to awaken me! So here I am ready to reclaim my throne" Keiser replied his eyes flashing a bright red. " Alright but still how did you die I mean you had the strength of a hundred Omega's! So how did you die?" Baron said with a somber tone in his voice, " the legendary Super Saiyan destroyed me, but what is sad is that I am back and he is not so he will not be able to stop me" Keiser replied back a faint black aura flowing around his body.

Baron looked at Keiser then toward the planet below " what do you have planned for Omega?" Baron said looking back toward Keiser. " I plan to reclaim it as my own" Keiser replied back with an evil smile. Iwamori and Baron looked at one another knowing what they must try and do. With a fierce roar Baron powered up to his maximum along side him Iwamori screamed to the sky as his energy nearly matched Baron's. Keiser looked at the two and laughed " you dare defy your king? You are worthless pieces of garbage!" Keiser growled his energy exploding out around him. The people below looked toward the sky and began to run away " Keiser you are not going to reclaim a planet that never belonged to you!" Baron yelled a pale blue aura raging around him " that's right Keiser!" Iwamori yelled a aura matching Baron's. " Silly children, if you wish to die then attack me with all you have" Keiser said closing his eyes as Baron and Iwamori raced toward him there fist's drawn back. Baron and Iwamori brought there fist's down into nothing but thin air "where did he go?" Iwamori asked Baron as they looked around, suddenly with a thunderous echo Iwamori was sent into the planet below by a elbow to the back of his head. " Iwamori!" Baron yelled turning in mid air to feel a fist sink into his midsection driving all the air from his body. " I told you boy, do not fuck with me!" Keiser yelled tossing Baron into the air moving faster then anyone could see. He landed a roundhouse kick that sent Baron sailing through a large building and into the street below.

Baron laid on the ground his face buried into a few inches of concrete and black top " that really hurts" Baron managed to say while staggering back to his feet. The once pale blue karate Gi was torn and hanging in tatters " well so much for a new karate Gi" Baron said narrowing his eyes ripping the remnants of his Gi away. Iwamori staggered back to his feet his normally jet black hair was a dull brown with dust and his once robe now hung in pieces from his well toned chest, his body littered with scratches from the crash. Keiser landed his arms crossed over his chest he wore a smirk of dominance " ready to give up and admit defeat boy's?" Keiser asked the two warriors as they stood blood running from there various wounds. " Never Keiser! I will not bend to the will of a tyrant!" Baron spat out as he charged toward Keiser in a attempt to prove his point. Keiser simply moved to the right as Baron swung and then to the left as he swung again and in one swift upper cut he sent Baron back to Iwamori who looked at Baron then back to Keiser and slowly he bowed his head in defeat. Baron slowly staggered back to his feet looking at Iwamori and then back to Keiser " how can you bend to this tyrant Iwamori? He is only going to kill us all once he reclaims this planet!" Baron nearly yelled. " He is too strong don't you get it? Just give up and face your fate like I am having to do" Iwamori replied back with a hint of frustration in his voice. Keiser smiled then closed his eyes " I will let you live, but you have to swear allegiance to me" Keiser said looking toward the two warriors who stared at him with a look of surprise. " Fine you have my word to align myself to you" Baron replied looking toward the ground in disgust, " very well then I shall join as well" Iwamori replied to Keiser looking into his eyes a hatred began to burn deep inside Iwamori for this man.

**A/N: Well what has everyone thought so far? What does the future hold for Baron and Iwamori will they be doomed to serve Keiser forever or will they rise up and over throw this tyrant find out next time! Give me some reviews people the more I have the faster I will update!**


	3. Escape

**Legend of the Omega: Book I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter 3: Escape**

10 years have passed since Baron and Iwamori where forced into joining Keiser, ten years of pint up hatred and rage for the man that disgraced them both. " Baron one of these day's, I am going to end that bastards life!" Iwamori said while doing one handed push's up in the training room. Next to him Baron did a kick punch combo continuously against a invisible opponite " yeah I hear ya man, he is going down" Baron said stopping looking toward his life long friend with a serious expression. The years had certainly changed Baron and Iwamori their looks had changed tremendously Iwamori and Baron where forced into wearing Saiyan like armor and the expandable training clothes. Baron's hair was no longer short but shoulder length and straight, while Iwamori had grown his hair down to his ears straight just like Baron's. Keiser stood looking out at his planet, a planet once ruled by a noble emperor but now controlled by Keiser. He had turned the planet into a world of fear no more tournaments where held for Keiser feared one day a warrior might rise up that could rival his own strength. Keiser turned and looked at one his hired mercenaries " go and fetch Baron and Iwamori, I have a job for them" Keiser said to the soldier who bowed and ran from the room heading toward the training room. Baron and Iwamori leaped into the air and began to exchange blows furiously, " come on Iwamori you can do better then that can't you?" Baron asked with a half-cocked smile. Iwamori ducked a right hook and delivered several jabs to Barons rib's followed by a roundhouse that sent him toward the far wall. Stopping himself he put his feet out launching himself off the wall and back toward Iwamori who only smiled and took a stance.

The two friends clashed into one another again punches and kicks coming at lightning speed, neither warrior landing a hit there speed and strength augmented to each other. They landed a few feet apart there power dead even " well Baron seems where coming to a stale mate" Iwamori said to Baron who only smiled and in a flash there power began to rise. The scouter stationed outside the door read Baron at 4,700,000 and rising while Iwamori was at 4,000,000 and rising. The soldier sent by Keiser to fetch the two warriors stopped dead in his tracks when he read the final read out of their powers " Keiser will not be happy about this" the soldier said clicking a button on his belt activating a communicator. Keiser looked around hearing a beeping " yes what is it?" he asked into the communicator " sir the power reading outside the training room has Baron at 16,400,000 and Iwamori at 16,000,000" the soldier stuttered out over the radio. " Very well, send them to me" Keiser replied with a displeased look across his face, " blast those two are gaining too much power having free reign to the training hall" Keiser said in a low voice as he turned back toward the large glass window. The door to the training hall opened as the messenger stepped in " Keiser what's to see you two" the soldier said looking between the two warriors who stood panting there battle armor and clothes missing various pieces. Baron and Iwamori powered down and followed the messenger to the large throne room adorned with various works of art and pictures of Keiser, " think this place is fancy enough, I only have a two room home" Iwamori said to Baron who quietly chuckled at his friend.

The two warriors stopped near the throne and bowed as Keiser rose to his feet his large cape falling around him as he stood over the two warriors. " I am so glad to see you" Keiser said in a mocking manner, as the two warriors had to bite there tongues as he stepped down away from the throne and walked toward the large window's over looking the city. " Your lordship why have you requested for our presence?" Baron asked raising his head up looking toward Keiser who turned and smiled. " I wish for you to go and destroy the planet Granvail, there people have refused to yield to my power" Keiser said waving his hand as if the request was nothing. Baron stood along with Iwamori and bowed slightly " it shall be done your highness" Iwamori said as he and Baron turned leaving the large throne room heading toward the large landing bay. " I swear one of these day's Baron I am going to have my revenge for his humiliation of my abilities! I am no killer" Iwamori said looking at Baron as they strolled down the long corridors. " I agree Iwamori, we can't keep taking his abuse like we are nothing" Baron said clinching his fists as they turned a large corner heading, into the large hanger where all the space pods where kept. The pods launched into space heading toward there destination as Keiser watched on " once they return I think they shall be disposed of, there power is becoming too much, no match for mine but still a pain." Keiser said to no one in particular as he turned and headed back to his throne.

Several day's later the once quiet planet of Granvail erupted in fire and smoke as Baron and Iwamori laid waste to its best fighters, " Iwamori this place is full of innocence!" Baron said backing toward his friend as he launched another ki beam into a large group of escaping aliens. The pale yellow skin of the aliens quickly became a chard black as their bodies launched into the air and flayed around like rag dolls. " I agree Baron, I feel truly horrible for this" Iwamori replied as he blocked a right hook to deliver a crushing blow to a large alien with a spiky crown over his eyes. Baron and Iwamori floated into the air and grimaced at what they saw. Millions of innocent aliens lay massacred " I will exact my revenge on Keiser a million times what he is forcing us to do" Iwamori said to Baron who nodded a look of pure sadness and anger written across his face. A man ran into the throne room of Keiser and bowed " sire Baron and Iwamori have successfully destroyed Granvail" the messenger said looking toward his emperor who only smirked and stared into nothingness as the messenger rose to leave. " Before you go, you forgot to knock you worthless fool" Keiser said to the frightened messenger. The look vanished as a ball of energy decentegrated his form from the living world " I love to do that" Keiser said smiling in self-satisfaction. Baron and Iwamori stepped from there pods and stretched " its good to be home despite who rules it." Baron said looking toward his large friend who smiled and patted him on the back " let's get a drink I'm buying." Iwamori said to Baron who smiled and nodded " you damn right you're buying I'm broke" Baron said as they laughed and left the landing area as the medics came out ready to check them.

Baron and Iwamori sat inside a small bar with their drinks. " I think we should leave this place and find somewhere to train, so we can come back and liberate the planet and put the right people back in control" Baron said looking at Iwamori taking a drink from his glass. Iwamori put his glass down and looked at Baron " you know your right, I can't believe your right about something" Iwamori said laughing a little as Baron flipped him off as he took another drink. Leaning back in his chair Baron looked around the bar " this place used to be full of fighters from the tournament, but now its all those damn mercenary's Keiser hired as his own private army" Baron said with a disgusted tone. Iwamori looked at him then around the bar " you know your right Baron yet again, I think we should do something about it" Iwamori said standing up pulling his cracked and broken armor over his large chest. Baron stood up as well looking at Iwamori questioningly " what the hell do you think your doing?" Baron asked him as he stretched and looked at the bar as several mercenaries sat around it laughing and joking. " I am going to have me some fun with those little boys of Keiser." Iwamori said looking toward the group of men " oh come on don't do this" Baron said putting his hand over his face as Iwamori walked over hitting one of the mercenaries in the face knocking him across the bar into the far wall. " What do you think your doing!" one of the mercenaries yelled his skin a pale purple with several small horns on his head. Iwamori turned and received a shot to his jaw that barely moved his head as he turned back smiling grabbing the tiny alien by the head tossing him across the bar through the wall, over the bar tenders head. " You are going to pay for that!" another alien yelled hitting Iwamori across the back with his forearm, turning around Iwamori grabbed the aliens next shot breaking his arm judo throwing him into a few others that had ran in from outside to join in on the fun.

Baron grumbled when a fist slammed into his jaw moving his head side ways " you little shit, going to hit a man while his guards down!" Baron yelled slamming a fist back into his head sending him through the front door of the bar and into the streets. After the fight was over Baron and Iwamori stood laughing and drinking while everyone else around them where laid out across the floor unconscious. " Now that is what I call fun" Iwamori said as the bar tender came up from behind his bar furious. " Who the hell is going to pay for this?" he yelled Baron and Iwamori looked at one another then toward the bar tender " put this on lord Keiser's bill, these are his men" Baron said leaving the bar and heading toward the hanger followed by Iwamori. The two warriors walked through the streets and looked at all the people " one day we will be back Baron, and once we come back we are going to be so strong that people will remember our names for all time" Iwamori said smiling as they arrived at the hangers. " You damn right they will remember our names, we will become legendary" Baron said as he approached his pod. The pods launched into space heading for where ever space took them. " Baron do you think we will find a place that is far enough away from Keiser's reach to train and become strong enough to defeat Keiser?" Iwamori asked over the private channel in their pods. " I really don't know for sure but we will sure as hell try now won't we" Baron said to Iwamori as sleep began to over take them.

**A/N: What did everyone think? Give me some of your thoughts good or bad I accept all, they help me grow and become a better writer so I can put better material out there for everyone! The next chapter Baron and Iwamori will stumble upon earth! How will they take the strange blue planet? And what will they think when they met the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta two of the galaxies strongest fighters ever? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Memories

Legend of the Omega: Book I

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter 4: Memories

Two tiny spec's raced through space to the backdrop of a large green planet, inside the pod the two warriors from Omega sat slumbering. Memories flood through Baron's head, standing atop a large mountain Baron seems to be 9 or 10 his shoulder length black hair blows in a gentle breeze, a elderly man comes up beside him " Baron you have come far in your training, but you must clear your mind to achieve your true potential" the elderly man say's looking to the young boy. " But master how will I know I have reached my true potential even after my mind has cleared?" Baron asks looking toward his master then back toward the valley below " your potential will be reached only when you chose to let it" the elderly man said back as he turned and began to slowly walk off the mountain back toward the small home nestled near a large grove of tree's.

The dream skips ahead to Baron at 14, his hair is much shorter now and he has the build of a warrior now, " continue Baron, you must focus your mind as well as your body to see your opponent" Baron's master yelled to him as he closed his eye's attempting to find his opponent. The warrior darted into view quickly fading away into a blur of speed, " there you are!" Baron yelled as he lashed out with his right fist smashing his opponent directly in the face sending him reeling into a near by tree splintering it to the ground. The youth stands up a good shoulder higher then Baron " Baron, Iwamori focus your attacks more and you will become invincible" there master said as the two bowed and went into fighting stances to continue there sparring. The arena was ecstatic as Baron and Iwamori collided again and again in a fury of blow's " my gosh folks! Would you look at these two go" the announcer yelled into his microphone. 3 years before Keiser arrived Baron and Iwamori's first tournament, " Baron you are quiet impressive my friend, but your power is no match for mine" Iwamori stated as he landed his arms folded over his shirtless chest. Baron's spiky hair blew in the wind as he spit and powered up to his maximum Baron your power is amazing..but how? Iwamori asked himself as he powered up to his maximum and charged toward his long time sparring partner.

The pod's carrying Baron and Iwamori passed a large planet with a asteroid belt surrounding it, they had arrived in earth's galaxy. The blue planet sits silently as Baron and Iwamori approach, inside the alarms on there pods begin beep and alarm signaling they are heading toward a planet. Baron awakens as they pass the moon preparing to break through the earths atmosphere. Baron braces for impact as he looks toward the surface as there pods shoot past a large mountain range heading toward a small green valley filled with rolling hills and crystal clear lakes, the pods smash into the ground sending shockwaves out across the small valley. Inside the craters Baron and Iwamori's pod doors slowly come open with a hiss, stepping out Baron and Iwamori breath in the fresh air this place is incredible Baron say's to himself as he floats from his pod landing on the grassy surface with a gentle thud. Baron and Iwamori stood side by side as they surveyed the land laid out before them " Baron this should be a fine training ground for the next year or so don't you agree?" Iwamori said looking toward Baron with a slight smirk. Several hours later Baron and Iwamori stretched each standing a few yards from the other " Baron let's give this our all, no holding back" Iwamori said as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms. " Indeed let's see who is the better man" Baron said popping his knuckles as he smirked slightly. The two warriors roared toward the sky as there energy exploded outward sending shockwaves in all directions " let's go Baron!" Iwamori yelled over top of the roar of there energy. The two warriors streaked toward one another vanishing just as they neared, explosions erupted all across the sky sending waves of energy around the valley, the ground below rumbled and shook from the fierceness of there sparring.

Baron ducked a quick jab to retaliate with one of his own that was just as easily dodged by Iwamori who smirked as he spun around slamming the back of his hand into Baron's jaw snapping the shorter warriors head sideways. Baron quickly recovered to slam a fist into the larger warriors mid section bending him double and with a quick upper cut he snapped Iwamori's head back sending the large warrior reeling a few yards back. " Baron nice shot, pity you won't get that lucky again" Iwamori said as he vanished from sight and reappeared in Baron's face with a five punch combo that Baron barely had time to block. shit he's gotten faster since the last time we really fought Baron said to himself as he moved to the right then back to the left avoiding a flurry of fist's. Vanishing from sight Baron avoids a fist, quickly appearing behind Iwamori he attempts to slam a fist into his back, passing straight through the larger warrior Baron becomes slightly stunned by the speed Iwamori is demonstrating, he's gotten really fast Baron said to himself. Iwamori appeared behind Baron with a knee that land's it's mark right in the small of Baron's back sending him sailing toward a large rock formation, " I don't think so" Baron says in a low voice as he stops himself vanishing from sight. Appearing a few yards away from Iwamori Baron's energy begins to rise his long shoulder length hair blowing in the fury.

The two warriors clash once again in a dazzling array of kicks and punches, there battle rages all across the sky sending waves of energy outward destroying a few rock formations during the fighting. Baron blocks a fist with his forearm quickly he ducks under a punch and comes up landing a uppercut that snaps Iwamori's head back, quickly the larger warrior recovers delivering a elbow to Baron's head that sends him into the face of a mountain blowing rock into the sky. Baron begins to think back as he lays buried in the mountain side to the time when Iwamori and himself first joined Keiser, and the intense battle they fought on Iras against the Irasians. The humanoid type creatures fought well against the two Omega warriors so well in fact Baron and Iwamori where nearly killed if not for a last ditch attack by the two warriors they may have died. Baron opens his eye's just as Iwamori launch's a massive Ki barrage, that Baron manages to dodge by a few inches " here goes1" Baron yelled as he places his wrists together a large orb of energy forming in his open palms. Baron unleashed the large ball of energy into Iwamori who barely blocked 90 of the attack, knocking the attack away Iwamori leaped into the air followed by Baron. The two warriors engaged in close quarters combat once again each throwing a punch kick combo at the other, they blocked or dodged everything the other threw " we are evenly matched my friend it seems neither of us have what it takes to beat the other" Iwamori said as he landed followed by Baron. " Your right, it seems we are really going to have to push ourselves to see which of us is the better" Baron said breathing slightly heavy.

A/N: Well what did everyone think? I am sorry that this has took so long but I've had computer trouble, so hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to post. I appreciate the reviews! Keep them up and I'll try to write more chapters to make up for the lost time! 


End file.
